


谁愿放手 Who is willing to let go

by Sovsky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovsky/pseuds/Sovsky





	1. 1

Samaritan的覆灭并没有让Decima放弃他们的改造计划，简单粗暴的丧尸天启显然更适合人类文明的大破大立，全球范围内的现代社会也以病毒传播的速度土崩瓦解。

机器在断电导致的彻底瘫痪之前为小分队在纽约市郊找到一处安全屋，帮助他们度过最初也是最混乱的几个星期，但很快物资的消耗便迫使他们定期外出搜寻补给。

Shaw站在便利店的收银台前，警惕地看着门外，“Root，你最好快一点，外面好像有动静。”

Root翻着后排的零食货架，“需要我给你多拿两盒能量棒吗？”

Shaw没有回头，“如果你还有多余的背包空间的话。”

“当然，专门留给你的。”Root停顿了一下，转过头接着说道，“我可真怀念Samaritan的时候，起码我们还能去Steakhouse像模像样地共进晚餐。”

“我确实怀念Steakhouse，尤其是圣路易斯那家。”Shaw一边说一边走到门口，透过瞄准镜观察远处的可疑动向，镜头里三五成群的丧尸颤颤巍巍地漫步街头，有两只正在朝便利店方向移动。“我们得走了，那些家伙朝这边来了。”说完，她快步走到货架旁边，拿起地上装满物资的背包拉好拉链，示意Root准备离开。

两个人从便利店一路顺利地回到车上，发动机的声音吸引了周围的丧尸，但没等它们形成规模，汽车已经一骑绝尘地将这些怪物甩在了身后，不过没开出几个街区，杂乱的脚步声就从前方传来。

“看来我们今天要绕路回家了。”Shaw看着远处小规模的尸潮，准备掉头。

“等等，Sameen，前面有人。”Root拿起手边的望远镜放到眼前，视野里是两个跌跌撞撞的男人，一个光头一个戴着棒球帽，一边跑一边朝靠近的丧尸开枪，然而面对庞大的尸群实在是杯水车薪。“我们得救人。”

Shaw无奈地撇了撇嘴，“如今Finch可不发工资了，”话虽如此但还是向前开过去，停在离尸群半个街区的地方，朝忙着逃命的人喊道，“嘿，快点上车。”

两个人见状使出最后的力气拼命向前冲刺，手忙脚乱地上了车，气喘吁吁，忙不迭地道谢。

Shaw透过后视镜观察着坐在后排的两个人，“一会儿到了安全的地方就下车。”

棒球帽心有余悸地看了看Shaw和Root，咽了一口气，“没有安全的地方了，我们没有地方去了，让我们跟着你们吧！”光头在一旁附和道，“我们两个人会死的。”

Shaw翻了个白眼没有再说话，带着一脸我就知道的表情看向Root，Root回头看着两个人，开口说道，“先生们，我们可不缺跟屁虫，要么现在下车继续跟丧尸赛跑，要么搭免费的士到站下车。”说着晃了晃手里的步枪，“需要裁判和发令枪吗？”棒球帽和光头面面相觑，形势比人强，不得不老老实实地闭嘴收声。

大概十五分钟之后，Shaw把车子停在了路边，Root下车拉开后排的车门，“先生们，到站了。”

棒球帽和光头磨磨蹭蹭地下了车，还想说什么，但是看到Root手上黑洞洞的枪口，只能把未出口的话咽了回去。

Shaw一直坐在车里注意着后视镜，看着那两个人向远处走出十几步，还没来得及松口气，就注意到光头掏口袋的小动作，“该死！”Shaw立刻下车端起枪，“Root，蹲下！”几乎是同时，光头转过身上膛开枪，Root下意识地躲到车门后，跟子弹擦肩而过，Shaw的子弹则紧随其后正中光头，棒球帽见状拔腿就跑，翻过路边的栏杆不见了踪迹。

Shaw绕到车的另一侧查看Root的情况，“嘿，你还好吗？”

“还不错，除了现在心情不太好。”Root拉住Shaw伸出的手站起身。

“真是难得我们有了一个共同点。”Shaw说完走到十几步开外的光头旁边，踢开地上的手枪，蹲下身子摸到光头脖子上的动脉，确认死亡之后才收起自己的枪。

“乐于助人果然是成为天使的最快方法，我们差点…”Shaw站起身打算回到车上，话还没说完就被身后一颗呼啸而过贯穿大腿的子弹打断，疼痛袭来直接跪倒在地。

“Sameen！”Root一声惊呼，顺着子弹方向看到刚刚逃走的棒球帽，二话不说开枪还击，瞄准要害打空了弹匣。

Shaw坐在地上死死按住腿上的伤口，却怎么也止不住喷涌而出的鲜红血液，喘着气给自己看诊，“该死的，股动脉出血。”

Root赶回车上，手忙脚乱地翻找医疗用品，其他物资丢了一地，抓起纱布和绷带就跑回Shaw的身边，顾不上说话匆忙接替Shaw拿纱布按住伤处的出入口，Shaw得以腾出双手压迫大腿根部止血，纱布被浸透七八块之后，血流虽然源源不断但速度有所减缓，Shaw已经开始眼前发黑，还是接过Root递来的绷带，强撑着结扎在创口上方。“嘿，Root，听着，我可能清醒不了几分钟了，先回安全屋让Finch和Reese想办法，继续帮我止血，不然我们可能很快就会被那些怪物吃掉脑子。”

Root闻言看向周围，远处已经出现零星的人影，显然刚才的枪战惊动了附近的丧尸，“Sameen，坚持住。”说着便架起Shaw一瘸一拐地回到车里，Root小心地把她安置在后座，拿背包垫在大腿下方，确认万无一失之后才坐进驾驶座。

Shaw醒来的时候正躺在安全屋的床上，Root坐在旁边握着她的手，“你醒了，Sweetie。”

“哈，失血性休克，这次够麻烦的。”Shaw几次想撑起身子，但最终还是被身体的乏力感击败。

Root一边扶起Shaw一边拿来靠枕放在她的身后， “我们药品充足，Reese帮你输了血，你会没事的。”

“但愿如此，外科医生不能给自己的股动脉做手术这一点还是挺让人头疼的。你们情况怎么样？我睡着的时候没有谁缺胳膊少腿吧。”

“除了Reese失去几百毫升血液之外，没有。”

“想不到这次的倒霉蛋是我。能给我拿点水吗？”

“不要乱动，等我回来。”

Shaw看着Root走出房间，随即努力向前挺身检查自己的伤口，纱布和绷带为了止血紧紧扎在腿上，没有露出创口表面，但也能想到情况应该是一团糟。唯一值得庆幸的是子弹贯穿而过，没有留在体内造成更大的麻烦，但Shaw更担心之后大概率的伤口感染和并发炎症。

机器停止运作之后，幸运女神也离人类远去，Shaw的担心成为了现实。清创不彻底和不规范的输血为Shaw的伤口恶化埋下祸根，搜集到的有限资源也无法控制日益严重的发炎与细菌感染导致的败血症，每日被高热所折磨的Shaw清醒的时间越来越少。

Shaw再次醒来的时候，Root正为她更换敷料，“今天轮到你扮医生了吗？”

“Sameen！”Root有些激动，“你感觉怎么样？”

Shaw干咳了两声，“暂时还死不了，不过我的身体好像不太配合。”

看着Shaw灰白的面色和干裂的嘴唇，Root的眼眶发红，声音带着颤抖，“Sameen，我很担心你。”Root直白且认真地向Shaw表达她的担忧，她从没有想过，这只连Smaritan都无可奈何的九条命的猫，竟然会被简单的伤口感染击倒在地。

“我不想做一个扫兴鬼，但坦率地说，这一次可能糟糕过头了，Root。”Shaw接过Root递来的杯子抿了一口水，接着说道，“我很庆幸我们摧毁了Samaritan，毕竟亲手打败一个上帝的感觉还不赖。那时候你说过你第一次找到了归属感，事实上，不仅是你，我也一样。”

“亲爱的，你不必…”Root握住Shaw的手用了力，想阻止她继续说下去，但没有成功。

“让我说完吧。我没有感情，无法感受正常的情绪，大概就像一艘没有锚而无处停靠的船，但你成为了我的船锚。机器说得对，如果我是一个‘形’的话，会是一条直线，一个箭头，而你是直线通往的尽头，是箭头指向的靶心。” Shaw苦笑了一声，“哦，上帝啊，像正常人一样说话可真难，原谅我以后可能再说不出什么甜言蜜语了。”

Root抬手擦掉溢出眼眶的泪水，“我知道，Sameen，我知道，在末世期盼童话结局实在是一种奢求，但是能和你并肩作战，对我来说已经足够好了，我未曾想过善终，但能够遇见你已经是我的善终。我们这趟旅行一直很开心，谢谢你。”

Shaw看着Root对她泪中带笑，却恼怒于自己古井无波难以作出回应的内心，她沉默了几秒钟，伸手揽过Root的脖子吻了上去。丧尸危机开始之后Shaw和Root很少再有肌肤相亲的时刻，深知前路难行的两人此时则全心投入于这难得的温存。Root听到了Shaw被调低音量的情绪，温热的唇传递着焦虑与不安，舌尖在充斥着爱意的空间中纠缠。Shaw仿佛想将她仅存的生命力全部灌注于这个吻当中，似乎这样才能弥补两人相处以来她对Root那些泛滥爱意所缺失的回应，而Root则不计前嫌地照单全收。

结束了一吻的Root拉过Shaw的手说道， “只有在这种糟糕的时刻你才会主动吗，Sweetie？”

Shaw回握住Root，“我只是觉得，四级火警可以解除了。”


	2. 2

Shaw在一个凌晨停止了呼吸，为她端来早餐的Reese发现自己再也叫不醒床上的人。

Reese关上门走出房间，Root刚从沙发上醒来，Finch端着茶杯坐在客厅另一边。

“嘿，Root，去看看她吧…”Reese看着瞬间坐直身子的Root没有再说话。

Root看不出躺在床上一动不动的Shaw跟平时有什么不同，毕竟她已经这样躺了有段日子了。“Hey，Sweetie…”Root像往常一样拉过她的手，肌肤却不再温热柔软，冰冷僵硬的触感让Root控制不住地颤抖，寒意透过指尖不断渗透，Root的心也跟着冷却下来。

Shaw最后一次醒来的时候给了Root一个吻，Root以为自己已经做好了准备，但这一刻真正到来的时候，之前所有的心理建设都成了断壁残垣。Root握着Shaw的手坐在床边，没有哭，也没有说话，她觉得自己还有千言万语，面对床上的人却欲言又止。

中午的时候，Reese和Finch推门进来，Root还维持着先前的姿势。“Ms.Groves，我知道这令人很难接受…”Finch看了看Root，停顿了一下，“我们应该尽快为Ms.Shaw安排葬礼了。”

Root继续保持着沉默，但放下Shaw的手站了起来，她走到Reese和Finch的身边，长叹了一口气，“谢谢你，Harold，。”

从病毒危机爆发开始，Shaw已经爆头了无数觊觎过她大脑的丧尸，长久以来她默认这些邋遢嗜血的家伙自转化完成便彻底失去了人类的意识，直到Shaw自己也成为了这些可怜生物中的一员。

Shaw苏醒的时候，Reese和Root正准备把她抬出房间。刚从一片混沌中清醒过来时Shaw还在思考莫非灵魂真的存在，但很快她就意识到自己宁愿死个彻底。她的双眼蒙上了白翳，视野里一片影影绰绰，只能隐约辨认出队友的轮廓。她想要开口说话，失去控制的发声器官却只能发出嘶吼和呜咽。更糟糕的是强烈的嗜血本能和攻击欲望伴随着饥饿感轻易击溃了理智，完全接管了她的大脑。

站在床尾的Root首先注意到Shaw的复苏，床上人睁开的双眼让她完全不可置信，“Sa…Sameen？”但很快她就反应过来，“John，小心！”

Reese闻言立刻放手后撤，挣扎着想要起身的Shaw扑了个空，但她没有给Reese留太多反应时间，嘶吼着爬起来便又一次冲向曾经的队友。Shaw认识眼前的人，然而猎食的本能剥夺了她除了发起攻击以外所有的选择。精英特工成为丧尸所带来的威胁不言而喻，Reese不敢掉以轻心，使出浑身解数希望制服面前的，他不知道此时还能不能称为人的，Shaw。

Root站在门口想要帮忙，但是朝缠斗在一起的两人开枪显然不是明智的做法，眼看Reese的劣势越来越明显，她匆忙跑去客厅拿回一杆猎枪，用枪托大力朝Shaw的侧颈砸去。可惜对人类有效的攻击方式已经无法作用于如今的Shaw，觅食无果而怒火中烧的她反而将注意力转移到Root身上。

彻底变为丧尸的Shaw失去了除视觉和嗅觉以外所有的知觉，即使结结实实地挨了一枪托，她也感觉不到疼痛，但是被打倒在地让她注意到了站在一旁的Root。就像面对Reese一样，她可以认出Root的轮廓，可以嗅到Root身上熟悉的味道，浅意识里明白自己不该攻击身边的人，但是大脑发出的更高级指令却将Root标记为猎物，并调动她全身的肌肉扑向目标，以期一击致命。

Root想不到这样的重击没能让Shaw丧失战斗力，甚至更加激怒了她。Shaw像猎豹一样从地上猛地跳起直接扑倒Root，张口就要咬上她的咽喉。Root迫不得已架起猎枪，横在两人之间，却根本抵挡不住Shaw被本能驱使的力大无穷。眼看Shaw的牙齿离Root的喉管越来越近，千钧一发之际，Reese从背后抱住Shaw，强行将她从Root身上拖离。Finch听到打斗声早就来到了门口，但不想添乱的他只是站在一旁观战，看到Reese限制住Shaw的行动赶紧上前帮忙，最后三人合力才终于将Shaw固定在椅子上。

劫后余生的Root坐在床边喘气，她还没从Shaw的死而复生中回过神来，即使对面不断挣扎并从喉中发出粗喘的人已经在方方面面证明着一切，她还是不愿接受现实。“这不可能，Shaw一直和我在一起，她有没有受伤我最清楚不过，更何况那些怪物怎么可能伤得了她？她没理由变成这样！”

“你也看见了她现在跟那些行尸走肉没什么两样！”Reese说着往嘴里灌了一大口威士忌，“不认识我们，拿我们当食物，留着她只会后患无穷。”

Shaw听得懂他们的对话，对自己感到懊恼却没有办法反驳，或许Reese是对的，毕竟如今她的表达方式只剩下以更暴戾的方式挣扎反抗。

Root看着Reese说完之后被捆在椅子上挣扎得更为激烈的Shaw，一股心酸袭来，没有谁能在面对恋人的失而复得与变为怪物的巨大落差中应对自如，“说不定她跟外面那些怪物不一样，说不定她还有一些意识呢？”

Finch看着对话陷入僵局，严肃地开口说道，“如果Ms.Shaw没有受过丧尸袭击而发生转化的话，Ms.Groves，Mr.Reese，我想可以合理推断，目前活着的所有人类都成为了病毒的携带者，而转化会在死亡后自动进行。”Finch的话让Root和Reese沉默不语，整个房间只剩下Shaw的低吼和椅子晃动的声音。

病毒放大了Shaw的情绪缺陷，她比以前更容易感到愤怒，即使意识完整，她的理智在与本能的对抗中也无法占据上风，随之而来的就是大幅提高的攻击力和破坏性。Reese不可能放任这样一个威胁不管，但Root并不想轻易放弃，几小时前她才见到Shaw了无生气躺在床上的尸体，冰冷僵硬的肢体甚至连手指也无法弯曲，那样令人胆战心惊的触感还萦绕在Root的指尖，即使如今的Shaw以一种极不体面的方式重现生机，对于Root来说也如获至宝。自然死亡之后的转变则让Finch无法判断Shaw的状态与野外肆虐的丧尸有何异同，最终三人达成留下Shaw的默契，但不会让她踏足室内。

Reese一边剁着案板上的肉一边说，“如果Shaw知道，她不会想变成这副模样的，你应该替她做个了断。”自从决定留下Shaw，他和Root就开始轮流外出狩猎，他们认为不伤害人类应该是Shaw最后希望坚持的底线。

“我只想自私这一次。我相信她还记得我们，攻击我们不是她的本意。”Root看着窗外被锁在门廊上的人，困兽一样在原地摇摇晃晃地打转。

“别忘了你上次差点儿把自己的手喂给她。”Reese说着把装肉的盆子推给Root，“她现在可不太知道客气，虽然以前也没多好。”

“她只是…需要时间。”Root接过盆子低声说道。

“对一具尸体说时间并不明智，你觉得她还能坚持多久？”

Root没有再接话，拿起盆子出了门。

看见Root从房子里走出来，原本安静的Shaw开始变得躁动，她向前伸手想要抓住Root，却被身上的锁链限制。只有开饭时间Root才能暂时安全地和Shaw独处，因为对方的注意力此时全部集中在食物上。Shaw对每天的用餐时间同样充满期待，不仅因为与Root的二人时光，也只有在饥饿感短暂消弭的这段时间里理智才能临时接管她的身体。

Root一直不愿像喂野兽一样把肉随意丢到Shaw的面前，她的潜意识坚持视Shaw为人类。好在新鲜兽肉的浓重血腥味足以转移Shaw对Root的全部食欲，也让Root得以近距离地将肉块递到她的手里。Shaw还是那个实用主义者，触手可及的食物和具备未知战斗力的猎物，她选择前者。

Root坐在Shaw的活动范围以外，小心地把肉送到她的身前，“Hey，Sweetie，今天过得怎么样？”

「还能怎么样。」Shaw一把抓过递来的肉送进嘴里。

“看来你已经吃了些开胃甜点。”Root注意到地上一具被撕咬得几乎看不出形状的飞禽尸体。

「你真应该早点来，带翅膀的东西也太难抓了。」

得不到回应的Root停下了自说自话，安静地看着Shaw狼吞虎咽，她吃东西的样子还是跟以前一样，让Root想起她拿匕首吃牛排的时候。

「说点什么吧，Root，这么安静可不像你。我快无聊死了。」Shaw嘴上没停，心里忍不住腹诽，毕竟两个人面对面却只能相顾无言实在是浪费宝贵的用餐时间。

不过Root此时的注意力已经放到了Shaw的健康状况上，如果还能用健康来形容丧尸Shaw的话。Reese的提醒是正确的，时间对转化后的Shaw并不友好，即使病毒在某些方面起到的保护作用可以阻碍尸体正常的分解过程，避免出现巨人观那样有碍观瞻的尴尬阶段，但是Shaw如今的样子也谈不上有多好看：双目无神，脸色颓唐，血液凝固让深色的血管在惨白的皮肤上显得极为突兀，大腿上的绷带仍然血迹斑斑；当然这比起她的同类已经好了不止一星半点。

Root很清楚留给他们的时间不多了，如果不能救回曾经的Shaw，至少也应该让她体面地离开。


	3. 3

Root发现今天的Shaw有点反常，吃完最后一块肉后只是抹了抹嘴就抬头望向她，没有其他动作。Root先是朝傻站着的人挥了挥手，没有得到回应，于是壮着胆子稍微走近了一点，低声叫着“Sameen？”

Shaw的视线跟着Root移动，等她走进锁链的范围，Shaw便迟缓地向前迈了两步，没想到Root却被吓回了原来的位置。Root的小心翼翼让Shaw忍不住想翻白眼，虽然如今的她翻与不翻没什么区别，「噢，Root，你平时不要命的劲头去哪儿了。」Shaw继续缓慢前行，直到最后一节锁链被拉紧，然后朝Root伸出手去。

Root看着Shaw的一系列动作，有点不知所措，作为丧尸来说，这样的Shaw太安静，太没有威胁了，但空气中粗重的喘息声仍然提醒着Root近在咫尺的危险。

默片一样的场景没有持续多久，想趁机示好的尝试功亏一篑，熟悉的狂躁感很快席卷了Shaw的大脑，「上帝啊，多几秒钟也不行吗？」被扯得哗啦作响的铁链标示着Shaw又变回了面目狰狞的嗜血怪物。

耳边的嘶吼声让Root回到现实，她将那短短几分钟毫无恶意的Shaw看在眼里，但完全不敢抱有任何期许，她怕希望太多最终总会落空，而失望她已经收获得太多。就像曾经她希望打败Samaritan之后可以跟Shaw步入家庭纷争，她希望跟Shaw外出搜寻补给可以安全返回，她希望Shaw的伤势可以顺利康复，她希望可以跟Shaw一生一世一双人。如今她已经不敢有什么希望了。

晚饭时分，Root跟Finch和Reese谈起了Shaw的反常，“Shaw还有残留的意识，我相信至少那几分钟的她认出了我。”

“Root，我们都理解你的心情，但是现实点吧，Shaw回不来了。”Reese认为Root只是因为过于伤心而产生了错觉。

“你不在现场，你没有看到当时的她多么不一样，她没有尝试去攻击我，也没有像那些怪物一样大吼大叫。”Root极力反驳道。

“如果你是指Shaw在吞食了一盆生肉之后，脸上手上还沾满血的情况下，站在原地对着你发呆了几分钟，我宁愿相信丧尸也需要午休。”Reese对于Root的执拗有些生气。

Finch看情况不妙，试图缓和下气氛，“或许Root是对的，但仅仅几分钟很难证明什么，如果…呃…Ms.Shaw能有更多不寻常的表现…”

“你们为什么总是这样，Shaw被Samaritan俘虏的九个月里就默认她的死亡，但是她回来了，如今她甚至还在我们身边，你们又一次要将她抛弃！”Root真的生气了。

“睁开眼看看外面的世界吧，Root，看看我们被困在这个破地方朝不保夕，而成千上万的人被Shaw和她的同类生吞活剥，连你的上帝都无能为力。”Reese也不甘示弱。

“那些怪物不是她的同类，她没有伤害过任何人！”

“她只是没有成功，不代表她不会那样做！”

“够了，两位，冷静一下！”Finch终于听不下去了，他推开椅子站起来，“不管怎么说，我们还是维持现状吧，这应该是目前对Ms.Shaw来说最好的处理方法，如果她真的有片刻清醒的话。”

Reese无奈地举起双手，“好吧，但是如果Shaw的清醒是基于她吃饱的前提下，很快她就跟那些怪物没什么两样了，”Reese看着Root继续说道，“你也知道天冷的时候捕猎有多难。”

“真是贴心的提醒呢，John。”

Shaw觉得变成丧尸之后她的怒气值跟生活的无聊程度成正相关。比如以往这个时候她可能在跟Root斗嘴或者摔盘子，但是现在却只能坐在地上思考人生。透过窗户看向屋内，Shaw可以隐隐约约辨识到晃动的人影，「不知道他们今晚吃什么，希望Root的厨艺没那么糟糕了。」想到这儿，Shaw有点怀念温暖的壁炉和多汁的牛排，毕竟失去大部分知觉几乎摧毁了她一半的生活，看得到，听得到，闻得到，但是摸不到，尝不到，感觉不到。

不过今天晚上似乎没有那么无聊，Shaw的注意力很快被远处窸窸窣窣的声音所吸引。安全屋位于森林边缘，小动物出没相当频繁，Shaw本想着今晚或许有顿兔子或者浣熊之类的加餐，但声音逐渐靠近之后她才意识到这些似乎是人类的脚步声，而且听起来人数还不少。Shaw从地上爬起来想看个清楚，但膝盖上突如其来的冲击力让她差点摔倒，低头一看是个不小的弹孔，「Really？」

僵化的肌肉导致Shaw行动不便，身上的锁链更是限制了她的活动空间，即使她抬头便看到周围灌木丛里几个全副武装的人影浮动，也只能被困在原地，仅仅依靠吼叫声来引起屋内人的注意。袭击者显然没有预料到屋外的Shaw会是丧尸，一阵静默之后呈战术队形包围了门廊。

「缘分真是妙不可言。」Shaw可没有想到她变成丧尸之后见到的第一个外人竟然是Martine，不过Martine也没有想到几日不见，净给她找麻烦的死对头已经变成了在她看来毫无威胁的低等生物，“现在收圣诞礼物是不是有点儿太早了？”

Shaw想起在Decima时夸过她脑灰质的医生，这让她想尝尝Martine的脑灰质究竟滋味如何，然而连续的咆哮冲撞只是徒劳地扯得锁链哗啦作响，却无法突破限制。

“你变成这样也不错，至少不会随随便便就去见上帝，虽然乐趣也少了很多。”Martine说着连续几枪打到Shaw的身上，“你看，像这样，连血都没有。”

Shaw并不关心Martine比以前又婊了几分，她努力提高自己嘶吼的音量，只希望Root和Reese尽快注意到外面的情况。

丧尸Shaw对Martine来说是个意外收获，她没有继续浪费时间嘲弄对手，而是指挥几个Decima的特工带走这份礼物，“一会儿就让你跟你的女朋友团聚，我知道你听得懂。”

跟Reese饭桌上的不欢而散让Root一整晚都心不在焉。如何对待Shaw已经成为小分队无法回避的问题，她绝无可能亲自动手，或是亲眼看着Reese杀死Shaw，更不可能放任Shaw跟着那些真正的怪物四处流浪，茹毛饮血。沉浸在进退维谷的处境中的Root，对Shaw的吼声充耳不闻，直到Reese冲进房间硬塞给她一把枪，“Decima的人找上门了”。

透过窗户Root看见三四个Decima特工正强行将被带上面具的Shaw装车，然而她和Reese还没来得及下楼，Martine已经带着大队人马破门而入。绝对的火力压制让两个人寸步难行，但好在安全屋内房间众多，Root和Reese勉强借着地形优势将落单的特工各个击破，不过弹药储备很快也捉襟见肘。

Reese靠着掩体抬头扫视了一眼，看到离他不远处的一具尸体，冲Root喊道，“掩护我。”

Root换上最后一个弹匣，点点头做了一个深呼吸，示意Reese准备好后便开始瞄准射击。

抓住子弹稍停的间隙，Reese弯腰跑向尸体，俯下身子从战术背心里摸出Decima的标配手榴弹，拉开引线就朝前丢去。剧烈的爆炸直接炸穿地板，屋内瞬间硝烟弥漫，两人趁乱穿过废墟来到了一楼，然而还没等Root站稳，一颗子弹擦肩而过，她就地滚向一旁的掩体，躲过第二颗子弹，回头开枪还击才发现是一身黑衣的Martine。

“你可真是阴魂不散。”借着Root的掩护，Reese绕到Martine的身旁，挥拳朝她脑袋砸去。

Martine见状架起手臂格挡，“大家彼此彼此吧。”接着后撤两步拉开距离，刚想朝Reese开枪，就被Root射中手臂。

Reese一脚踢开掉在地上的枪，“Decima真的有必要给你涨工资了。”朝着Martine脸上又是一拳。

受伤的Martine强忍疼痛堪堪躲过，但随之而来更加密集的攻势实在难以招架，挨了几个肘击之后只能选择放弃，在其他特工的掩护下且战且退地撤出安全屋。等Reese和Root追出门去，只看得到渐行渐远的汽车尾灯。

“他们带走了Shaw！”Root沮丧地扔下手里的枪。

不过没多久，从安全屋后驶来一辆车停在了Reese和Root的面前，Finch降下车窗，“需要搭车吗？”


End file.
